


Asking Your Best Friend's Brother To Fake Date You (The Novel)

by Galacticbunny



Series: High School Au [3]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: A bit of Angst for flavor, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Mostly Drama, Multi, Texting, maybe underaged drinking, referenced alochol use, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Duke Rose: I need a date to snow comingLord Arum: I do not see how this is my problem-Peter needs a date; Juno needs to fake date someoneThe text chat High school fic that no one thought they would ever want{Next Update: On Break}
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Sir Caroline/Quanyii (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: High School Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543093
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1: The Name Of The Game

**Private chat between** **_Lord Arum_ ** **and** **_Duke Rose_ **

_ [23:48] _

Duke Rose: are you awake?

Lord Arum: What do you want

Lord Arum: I am literally in the other room

Duke Rose: If I wake up Ophelia she will gut me

Lord Arum: and how is this my problem?

Duke Rose: wow rude, and to your own blood

Duke Rose: I can not believe this, I thought, you of all people would understand this

Lord Arum: are you getting to a point or not

Lord Arum: because I have a test tomorrow and I need my sleep, and I thought you needed what you call your ‘precious beauty sleep’? Which is absolutely ridiculous since all sleep is needed in order for the body to properly function. 

Duke Rose: haha, very funny, but I need a favor

Lord Arum: no I will not help you with breaking into the Staff Room again

Duke Rose: not that, but I will note that for later

Duke Rose: I need a date to snow coming

Lord Arum: I do not see how this is my problem

Duke Rose: Idk maybe help me find someone? If I don’t have a date by then Nova is going to ask me out, and you and I both know that you can not just tell her no

Lord Arum: ew.

Lord Arum: Alright, I can ask Juno since I know he isn’t going with anyone

Duke Rose: ...Juno?

Lord Arum: Juno. Best friend. Comes over on Tuesdays

Duke Rose: I have drama on Tuesdays, and when I get home he isn’t there. So no I do not think we have met. 

Lord Arum: Noted. I’ll let you know in the morning. Now go to bed. 

_ Read by Duke Rose _

**Private Chat between** **_BiBitch_** **and** **_BiLizard_**

_ [23:54] _

BiLizard: do you have a date to snow coming? I’m asking because my brother needs a date or Nova is going to ask him and if he has to go with her then he is going to whine to me about it for the next ten years and I do not want to hear it

BiBitch: wait which Nova?

BiLizard: rich one

BiBitch: ew. 

BiBitch: only if he can fake date me for a few weeks cause Diamond is being terrible and I need to get them off of my back

BiLizard: deal

BiLizard: I’ll tell him in the morning 

BiBitch: wait have I met your brother, I know I have met Vex, Titan, and Ophelia

BiLizard: He said he hasn’t met you

BiBitch: huh ok

BiBitch: good to know

BiBitch: Im gonna go tell Ben and then go to bed, and go to bed I know you have been staying up and watching youtube

BiLizard: look I’m almost finished with Marble Hornets, once I finish I’ll go to sleep

BiBitch: k night

BiLizard: night

_ BiLizard has logged off _

_ Read by BiBitch  _

**Private Chat Between** **_Juwuno_** _,_ ** _Benzowoten_** _,_ **and** **_Duwumion_**

[00:12]

Juwuno: ben

Benzowoten: yes my dearest brother

Juwuno: shut up

Benzowoten: adjwiajdownjacn

Benzowoten: you asked ＼（゜э゜）／

Juwuno: really >:[

Benzowoten: lmao

Juwuno: ok but i have news

Benzowoten: Spill it

Duwumien: Idk if you forgot I’m in this chat just wanted to say something before I hear something you just wanted to tell Ben...

Juwuno: oh shit I forgot this is the math chat

Benzowoten: lmao

Juwuno: yeah you can know Damien, but Arum said I can fake date his twin brother but I have to go to snow coming with him

Benowoten: first who is his twin brother and second why do you have to go to snow coming with him?

Juwuno: because if he doesn’t Nova is gonna ask him

Duwuien: which Nova?

Juwuno: the rich one

Benowoten: ew

Duwuien: ew

Juwuno: thats what I said

Benowoten: please save him then

Benowoten: wait, you told me before that he does drama, what’s his name?

Juwuno: Peter

Duwuien: THE NOODLE

Benowoten: THE TWINK 

Juwuno: ????

Benowoten: we are in drama with him lmao

Benowoten: lmao

Benowoten: you’ll like him, he’s cool

Duwuien: yeah he’s cool

Duwuien: I do have a question but who is Arum?

Benowoten: oh he’s in the big server with us

Duwuien: that does not help me out that much but thank you ben

Benowoten: your very welcome

Benowoten: now im going to bed night disaster bi’s

Juwuno: rude

_ Benowoten has logged off _

_ Juwuno has logged off _

_ Duwuien has logged off _

**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **And** **_SirCaroline_ **

[00:56]

SirCaroline: I know you’re online I can see your icon

SirAngelo: HELLO CAROLINE 

SirCaroline: you don’t have use caps to talk you know this?

SirCaroline: Nvm I do not care, can you send me the link to files

SirAngelo: OF COURSE!

_ SirAngelo has sent a link _

SirAngelo: THERE YOU GO

SirCaroline: Thank you, and have a good night Angelo. 

SirAngelo: THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU DO AS WELL :)

_ SirCaroline has logged off _

**Group Chat** **_“Science Club Bitches”_ **

[01:05]

Talfriend: Hey I just wanted to let you all know that I’m not gonna be able to come to the club tomorrow, I’m gonna be babysitting 

Rilla: wait I thought Marc was babysitting?

Talfriend: He can’t, he has a doctors appointment 

AFriendSizedAngelo: THANK YOU FOR LETTING US KNOW!

Rilla: Yes, thank you Tal but why the hell are you awake? I know why Angelo is awake but you?

Talfriend: Hey! I was reading and lost track of the time, I’m going to bed now

AFriendSizedAngelo: GOOD NIGHT :D

Rilla: Night Tal

Talfriend: Night everyone

_ Talfriend has logged off _

_ Read by Rilla, AFriendSizedAngelo, Jet _


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Before You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday and the first day the plot gets a rolling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thank you to everyone that enjoyed chapter 1! Second, as asked I will be putting at the beginning of each chapter who is who. Also! This chapter mentions two characters who went to a party and got drunk, and while they are both 18 I’m not sure if It would be underage drinking since in the junoverse the legal age to drink is 18 (I’m not sure what the legal age is for the SC would be but I’m gonna guess it would be the same). 
> 
> Juno: GodDamnPrivateEye  
> Ben: DanceDanceRevolution, HarryStylesStan, GoddessGlam, Benny  
> Rita: BallOfHugsAndLove, TheBrains  
> Peter: (currently) RexGlass, Petey  
> Vespa: StabMom, MyMoon  
> Buddy: TeamMom, MySun  
> Jet: SpaceAce, BestAce  
> Arum: LordOfTheSwamp, SwampLord420,  
> Rilla: ExiledForScienceCrimes  
> Damien: TumblrAesthetic2k14, TinyPoet69, HozierStan  
> Angelo: SirAngelo, TheBronze  
> Caroline: TheWinterKnight, GrumpyPants  
> Marc: TheSalamander  
> Talfryn: RatherBeOutdoors  
> Quanyii: BitchingWitching, PainInTheSide

_**Monday** _

* * *

**Private Chat Between** **_MySun_ ** **and** **_MyMoon_ **

[06:31]

MySun: Good morning darling, I hope you slept very well last night. I know you haven’t been sleeping all that well as of late. 

MyMoon: ah, not that well bud. I had another nightmare last night and I feel like I’m still in it? Like I know I’m not but it just felt so real ya know? I hate it

MySun: Would you like to tell me about it? You don’t have to but I’m here for you if you feel like it. 

MyMoon: not really, but your message made me feel a lot better

MyMoon: I know I just saw you yesterday when you dropped me off at my house but I miss you so much

MySun: I miss you too love

MyMoon: <3

MySun: <3

MySun: would you like if I picked you up for school today?

MyMoon: always

MySun: Alright, I love you but I must get ready for school

MyMoon: I love you too Bud

MyMoon: I’ll tell you about my nightmare in the car

MySun: Alright darling

MyMoon: I love you

MySun: I love you too

_Read by MyMoon_

{At the same time as that chat another chat is happening}

**Private Chat Between** **_PainInTheSide_ ** **and** **_GrumpyPants_ **

[06:32]

GrumpyPants: Where is it

PainInTheSide: Wow, such a lovely message first thing in the morning

GrumpyPants: I do not have time

GrumpyPants: Now, Where is it?

PainInTheSide: It would help if I knew what it was

PainInTheSide: You and I both know that I’m the cryptic one <3

GrumpyPants: UGH

GrumpyPants: My Bra Quanyii, the one with the lacy flowers

PainInTheSide: Ohhhh I love that bra!

PainInTheSide: But I don’t have it babe

GrumpyPants: You have to!

GrumpyPants: I do not have it! And I know how much you love that bra

PainInTheSide: On you

PainInTheSide: Besides, Buddy told me you took it off halfway through the party. She thought it was really impressive how you did it without taking off your shirt and drunk af

GrumpyPants: What?! When?

PainInTheSide: Babe, I was WAY too wasted by that point to remember where you put your bra

GrumpyPants: UGH

GrumpyPants: Whatever 

GrumpyPants: I’ll ask around

GrupmyPants: But if you have it so help me god I will ignore you and not go to Snow Coming with you

PainInTheSide: WHAT

PainInTheSide: Don’t you dare! I already picked out our outfits and everything! 

GrumpyPants: Ugh, I can hear your whining through my phone

GrumpyPants: I’ll be over to pick you up soon

_Read by PainInTheSide_

**Group Chat “** **_Space And Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[10:24]

_BallOfHugAndLove is Online_

BallOfHugAndLove: Omg I just finished _@TheSalamander_ ‘s fics and I am shocked. Like everyone here knows I don’t like reading fanfics because I enjoy watching shows and my streams and such BUT HIS WRITING IS SO GOOD ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ

_TheSalamander is Online_

TheSalamander: Wow I don’t even know what to say

TheSalamander: Like should I be in horror or proud, cause on one hand someone I know and am friends with read my fanfic or proud that you enjoyed my writing

_DanceDanceRevolution is Online_

BallOfHugAndLove: Not your undertale one, but that one was also SUPER GOOD, your one Firefly one

TheSalamander: HOW

TheSalamander: HOW DID YOU FOUND THAT?

DanceDanceRevolution: give me the link to it now!!!

TheSalamander: NO

_ExiledForScienceCrimes is Online_

BallOfHugAndLove: Yes

TheSalamander: Don’t you dare

DanceDanceRevolution: Booo you’re no fun! Give me the fics! I’m bored and I have english next hour and I have a sub!

ExiledForScienceCrimes: give me the link

TheSalamander: YOU ARE DEF NOT GETTING THE LINK

ExiledForScienceCrimes: too late

BallOfHugAndLove: sorry

TheSalamander: sorry Rita looks like were not friends anymore

TheSalamander: blocked

BallOfHugAndLove: WHAT NO! (๑ १д१)

TheSalamander: I’m sorry but you broke my trust

BallOfHugAndLove: I promise I won’t do it again! I swear!

DanceDanceRevolution: I love you, but we all know that is some bullshit

BallOfHugAndLove: I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD BE ON MY SIDE

DanceDanceRevolution: I am but I also know you’d give me the link to his tumblr if I asked

BallOfHugAndLove: your right ψ(｀∇´)ψ

DanceDanceRevolution: Ψ( ●｀▽´● )Ψ

TheSalamander: wow

TheSalamander: I am shocked

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Are you though?

BallOfHugAndLove: anuqifbwq

DanceDanceRevolution: qioejqunfequ

TheSalamander: I am not believed I am being roasted by my own baby sister

TheSalamander: first of all that’s rude

TheSalamander: and second your rude

ExiledForScienceCrimes: lol

ExiledForScienceCrimes: k, I’ll be back on at lunch

_ExiledForScienceCrimes is Offline_

_GodDamnPrivateEye is Online_

GodDamnPrivateEye: UGH

GodDamnPrivateEye: IM SO PISSED RN

DanceDanceRevolution: what happened

TheSalamander: ?

BallOfHugAndLove: what happened

GodDamnPrivateEye: fucking Miasma happened

GodDamnPrivateEye: she gave me a detention for doing nothing! Said I was 'Talking back' like the fuck I was

DanceDanceRevolution: fuck that 

TheSalamander: i hate her so much too my lady

BallOfHugAndLove: she is so awful! She took my laptop even though I was doing homework!!!

TheSalamander: were you though?

BallOfHugAndLove: of course not but she doesn't know that! I had it pulled up and everything to look like I was working on homework

GodDamnPrivateEye: UGH

TheSalamander: it's gonna be ok

DanceDanceRevolution: :(

BallOfHugAndLove: im sorry 

GodDamnPrivateEye: Now I have to get a ride home on Tuesday

DanceDanceRevolution: I mean I can ask around if you want

GodDamnPrivateEye: I got it but thank you 

DanceDanceRevolution: just let me know! 

DanceDanceRevolution: alright i’m leaving, I have a fanfic to read Ψ(☆ｗ☆)Ψ

_DanceDanceRevolution is Offline_

_Read by TheSalamander, BallOfHugAndLove, GodDamnPrivateEye, SirAngelo, SpaceAce, TumblrAesthesic2k14, RatherBeOutdoors, StabMom_

**Private Chat Between** **_SirDamien_ ** **and** **_SirCaroline_ **

[11:02]

SirCaroline: I need the file

SirDamien: what file?

SirCaroline: The file Damien

SirDamien: ?

SirDamien: OH THAT

_Sir Damien sent a file_

SirDamien: sorry

SirCaroline: It’s fine. Have a good rest of your day

_Read by SirDamien_

**Private Chat Between** **_TheBrains_ ** **and** **_TheBronze_ **

[11:34]

TheBrains: ANGELO

TheBronze: RITA

TheBrains: ANGELO

TheBronze: RITA

TheBrains: ok, but I do have to tell you something even though this is very fun (/^▽^)/

TheBronze: AH YES, WHAT IS IT?

TheBrains: Ok, so Franny told me that your Caps Lock is broken and now you just always talk with caps because you don’t want anyone to know

TheBronze: ….

TheBronze: I FORGET THAT YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH MY SISTER SOMETIMES

TheBronze: BUT YES, MY CAPS LOCK IS BROKEN AND NOW I JUST TYPE LIKE THIS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR A FEW YEARS NOW

TheBrains: Good news! But idk if I should be telling you or now

TheBrains: Don’t tell Franny I told you this but she is getting you a new keyboard for your birthday!

TheBronze: AWW, FRANNY IS ALWAYS SO SWEET

TheBrains: But don’t tell her you know! You have to act surprised!!!!

TheBronze: THANK YOU RITA

TheBrains: Oh! And could you ask Franny if she has seen my sweater? It’s not mine but I wear it all the time, it’s Mister Juno’s and he wants to wear it but I don’t have it

TheBronze: YES I CAN GO ASK HER ONE SEC

TheBronze: SHE SAID SHE HAS IT AND SHE CAN DROP IT OFF AT YOUR HOUSE IF YOU WANT

TheBrains: Oh that would be awesome! （‐＾▽＾‐）

TheBronze: :D

TheBrains: ok i have to go because I don’t want them to take away my phone as well, I already lost my laptop today

_TheBrains is Offline_

_Read by TheBronze_

**Private Chat Between** **_Buddy_ ** **,** **_Vespa_ ** **,** **_Jet_ **

[13:41]

Buddy: So

Buddy: since this is my free time I will try and make this quick. 

Buddy: We need more members if we want this work. I was thinking of adding Rita, she is extremely smart and would mostly join. She also can cover by creating the art. This brings up an important point, which is we need someone else to cover

Vespa: what about Caroline’s girlfriend

Vespa: I know she enjoys art and drawing, maybe she could

Buddy: That is a wonderful idea. I will ask Quanyii if she would like to join. I know she likes to do things that ‘don’t follow the rules’.

Buddy: Now, I must leave. If anyone else has any ideas for this Club please let me know. 

_Buddy is Offline_

_Read By Vespa, Jet_

**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **and** **_SirTalfryn_ **

[14:02]

SirTalfryn: Hey, do you still want to study on Thursday?

SirAngelo: OH, YES WE CAN

SirTalfryn: Cool! Cause I need some help with some homework in physics

SirAngelo: OH COURSE! I ALSO WOULD LOVE IF YOU COULD HELP ME ON MY MATH HOMEWORK

SirTalfryn: Of course! 

SirTalfryn: Can you also make sure to remind Rilla that I can’t go to the Science Club meeting today, I have to Babysit

SirAngelo: OF COURSE!

SirTalfryn: Thank you!

SirAngelo: :D

_Read by SirTalfryn_

**Group Chat “** **_Space And Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[14:38]

BitchingWitching: EVERYONE

BitchingWitching: SHUT UP

TheSalamander: ???

BitchingWitching: I SAID SHUT UP

BitchingWitching: I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!

_BitchingWitching sent a link_

BitchingWitching: AAAAA

BallOfHugAndLove: AAAA OMFG Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

DanceDanceRevolution: THATS A LOT OF READS

TheSalamander: 2 MILLION READS?!?!

_ExiledForScienceCrimes is Online_

ExiledForScienceCrimes: WOW

ExiledForScienceCrimes: That’s amazing!

BitchingWitching: Thank you thank you, it only took me 40 chapters to get that many reads

BitchingWitching: This is my second baby, my first baby is the first one, since somehow the second one blew up

TheSalamander: I feel that

DanceDanceRevolution: how does that even happen, like shouldn’t the first one be the more popular one?

BitchingWitching: You would think

_RatherBeOutdoors is Online_

RatherBeOutdoors: Hey everyone! Olala says hello

TheSalamander: Hi Olala

DanceDanceRevolution: Hello! (ノ*゜▽゜*)

BallOfHugsAndLove: °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Hello!!!!!

BitchingWitching: Hello Olala! 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Hi!

RatherBeOutdoors: Olala says she is still mad at Rilla for the thing that happened at the Tower?

ExiledForScienceCrimes: AND I SAID I WAS SORRY

BallOfHugsAndLove: Send us a picture of the cutie!

_RatherBeOutdoors send a photo: [Babysitingselfie.jqp: A photo of Talfryn and Olala, Talfryn is holding the camera and Olala is sitting next to him holding a DS, the two are smiling at the camera. Talfryn is a tall man with dark brown almost black hair. He is wearing a light blue t-shirt with a pair of DnD dice on it, the dice are of a darker blue color. He is wearing a pair of dark grey sweatpants. There is a laptop on his lap, it is covered in stickers. Next to him is Olala, she is a little eight year old girl, she has very short light brown hair. She is wearing a light orange t-shirt and light blue overalls that are covered in mud and dried paint. She is holding a pink DS, and is smiling. She is missing her two front teeth.]_

TheSalamander: AW

BallOfHugsAndLove: A BABY (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

DanceDanceRevolution: I forgot just how cute Olala is (*≧▽≦)

RatherBeOutdoors: she said she misses you Rita and Ben

TheSalamander: Hey! What about me!

RatherBeOutdoors: she said she misses you only a little bit because she just saw you on Saturday.

RatherBeOutdoors: she also said she doesn't miss Rilla cause of what happened at the Tower 

BallOfHugAndLove: lmao

DanceDanceRevolution: HA

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Oh come on! 

TheSalamander: thats karma 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: You were there too! How isn't she angry at you too

TheSalamander: Cause I'm just that cool haha. 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: haha very funny

RatherBeOutdoors: ok Olala wants to know what everyone's favorite vine is

DanceDanceRevolution: how does she even know about Vine she's 8

TheSalamander: oh that's my fault

BallOfHugAndLove: omg what did you do

TheSalamander: we watch them when I babysit her 

BallOfHugAndLove: oh!

DanceDanceRevolution: WHY ARE YOU WATCHING VINES WITH AN 8 YEAR OLD?

TheSalamander: Because her parents don't care! They don't care about swear words as long as she doesn't say them herself

DanceDanceRevolution: still…

DanceDanceRevolution: i don't like the idea of showing an 8 year old that stuff

RatherBeOutdoors: Olala said your not being cool Ben

DanceDanceRevolution: that's homophobic 

BallOfHugAndLove: omfg

TheSalamander: omg

ExiledForScienceCrimes: HA wow

RatherBeOutdoors: I'm not telling her what you just said because I doubt she knows what that means

RatherBeOutdoors: And because she wouldn’t understand the cultural impact that has and what it means. 

TheSalamander: Damn man

_TheWinterKnight is Online_

_TumblrAesthetic2k14 is Online_

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Wow

_GodDamnPrivateEye is Online_

TheSalamander: Ok so back to topic 

TheSalamander: My favorite vine is When Life Gives You Lemons

RatherBeOutdoors: I thought it was gonna be Fuck Ya Chicken Stripes

ExiledForScienceCrimes: So I’m sitting there, BBQ sauce on my titties

GodDamnPrivateEye: You better watch out

TheSalamander: You better watch out

DanceDanceRevolution: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

BallOfHugsAndLove: YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

TheWinterKnight: Road Work ahead? Uh yeah I sure hope it does

BitchingWitching: And they were Roommates

TheSalamander: Omg they were roomamtes

TheWinterKnight: Welcome to Bible Study

TumblrAesthetic2k14: Don’t Fuck With Me I have the Power of God And Anime on my Side

DanceDanceRevotuion: Country Boy I love you

TheSalamander: Two bros

SirAngelo: CHILLING IN A HOT TUB

TheSalamander: 5 feet apart

SirAngelo: CAUSE THEIR NOT GAY

SirAngelo: WHAT UP IM JARED AND I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO READ

ExiledForScience: Give me your fucking money

SirAngelo: WHY

TheSalamander: why

BallOfHugsAndLove: why

DanceDanceRevolution: why

BitchingWitching: why

GodDamnPrivateEye: why

TheSalamander: is that a chicken?

BitchingWitching: He need some milk

BitchingWitching: k everyone this has been fun but now I need to go and read the next chapter for my fic and not do my homework 

BitchingWitching: Love you all ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

_BitchingWitching is Offline_

_Read by GodDamnPrivateEye, TumblrAesthetics2k14, SpaceAce, SirAngelo, TheSalamander, BallOfHugsAndLove, TheWinterKnight, DanceDanceRevolution, ExiledForScienceCrimes, StabMom, DukeRose, LordOfTheSwamp_

**Private Chat Between** **_Benny_ ** **and** **_Petey_ **

[15:09]

Benny: PETER

Petey: ?

Benny: Wait I should move this to the Drama Chat

Petey: ?????

**Group Chat “** **_Drama Llamas_ ** **”**

[15:13]

Benten: It’s roast Peter Hours! Because he decided that he needs a date to Snow Coming and is now fake dating my brother

_Buddy is Online_

Peter: Look

Benten: I’m looking

Peter: it was fake date your brother or go with Nova to Snow Coming

Buddy: Which Nova?

Damien: The rich one

Buddy: Ew.

Angelo: EW.

Marc: I’ll give Peter a pass for that one

Buddy: I would of course roast him but it’s to not go with Nova so I understand

Angelo: SHE IS RUTHLESS

Angelo: LIKE SHE MADE ME HANG OUT WITH HER AND I DID NOT HAVE A GOOD TIME

Benten: can we get an F in chat for our homeboy Angelo

Marc: F

Buddy: f

Damien: f 

Peter: f

Marc: I’m putting bets down now that Peter and Juno are gonna like actual be dating by snow coming

Damien: Maybe

Angelo: NO, NO, THEY WILL PROBABLY FALL FOR EACH OTHER IN LIKE THREE WEEKS

Buddy: alright gentlemen

Buddy: how about we do this

Buddy: the winner gets 5 dollars from all of the losers

Buddy: My bet is that they will fall for each other in 3 days but won’t confess till the day of the dance

Damien: Deal, My bet is that they will fall for each other in like a week from now

Angelo: DEAL

Marc: Deal homies

Benten: Bet

Peter: I CAN NOT Belive you are all taking bets on my love life!

Benten: you and my Brother have sad af love lives 

Peter: I will have you know that I have a better love life than you Ben!

Benten: I also don’t want a relationship rn

Angelo: BEN DOES HAVE A POINT

Marc: ye

Marc: Like yeah I might be pinning over this one girl 

Buddy: we know

Benten: I can not believe you are straight

Marc: excuse you I am not straight I’m pan you ass

Marc: so like 

Marc: I forgot where I was going with this

Buddy: I’m happy with my Vespa. 

Damien: we know

Benten: oh says “If I do not tell you about my Rilla I will combust”

Damien: OH THE SAINTS. DO NOT START BENTEN OR I WILL DUEL YOU IN A BATTLE OF HOLY MIGHT AT THE NEXT MEETING

Benten: I WILL ACCEPT YOU BATTLE SIR DAMIEN AND DEFEAT YOU IN A BATTLE OF POETRY AND THE WORDS OF THE ANGELS

Marc: for fucks sake

Damien: OH HO! IF YOU ARE DEFEATED I WILL BE TAKING YOUR COOKIES AT LUNCH FOR THE WHOLE WEEK

Benten: HAHA, AND IF YOU LOSE MY DUEL I WILL BE TAKING YOUR DEAR RILLA

Damien: YOU SCOUNDREL, YOU WOULDN’T

Benten: BUT I WOULD!

_Damien is Offline_

Marc: omfg

Benten: DAMIEN 

Benten: AAAA DAMIEN I WAS JOKING

Buddy: Better go text him

Angelo: OH NO

Marc: f

Peter: rip

_Read by Everyone_

**Private Chat Between** **_HarryStylesStan_ ** **and** **_HozierStan_ **

[16:47]

HarryStylesStan: DAMIEN IM SORRY

HarryStylesStan: I WAS ONLY GOOFING, I'M NOT GONNA TAKE RILLA FROM YOU

HarryStylesStan: Text me back when you come back online luv u (๑♡⌓♡๑)

**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **and** **_SirBenten_ **

[17:41]

SirAngelo: HEY, CAN WE TALK?

SirAngelo: IT’S OK IF YOU CAN’T IT’S NOT THAT IMPORTANT

SirBenten: Yeah i'm free what’s up

SirAngelo: IM A BIT SAD I GUESS

SirAngelo: YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW I HAD A CRUSH ON DAMIEN FOR LIKE EVER NOW

SirBenten: Shit Angelo yeah I remember 

SirBenten: do you need me to call? Cause I can! 

SirAngelo: NO, NO. IM OK I THINK

SirAngelo: LIKE. WHEN YOU AND DAMIEN WERE TALKING I GUESS I JUST GOT REALLY SAD?

SirAngelo: THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE DOES IT

SirBenten: No, no it does! You and Damien are SUPER close and because of that you developed a crush on him but he is your best friend so you didn’t want to make things weird and then he started dating Rilla and yeah

SirAngelo: YEAH…..

SirAngelo: IM SORRY THIS IS SUPER WEIRD FOR ME TO TALK ABOUT 

SirBenten: I’m gonna call you because I know if I don’t your probably gonna start crying

_SirBenten called SirAngelo_

_Call lasted 1 hour and 53 minutes_

_Read by SirAngelo_

**Minecraft Chat Log:**

[19:52]

SwampLord420 has joined the game

TinyPoet69: WHO HAS BEEN MESSING WITH STUFF?

TinyPoet69: YOU

SwampLord420: YOU

TinyPoet69: YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN MESSING WITH MY STUFF

SwampLord420: AND YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN MESSING WITH MY SWAMP BASE

TinyPoet69: Well it just looks like flowers and trees!

SwampLord420: it looks like a base! Can you not see through your tiny screen? 

TinyPoet69: And you are the one that has been messing with the Queen’s tower!

SwampLord420: Well it was just there and I needed something

TinyPoet69: SO YOU JUST TOOK IT, LIZARD 

SwampLord420: yes

SwampLord420: Fight me!

TinyPoet69: PvP is against server rules Lizard man

SwampLord420: Is SirAngelo online? He is not 

SwampLord420: Now duel me

TinyPoet69: DID YOU JUST HIT ME?

SwampLord420: Are you a cowrd? 

TinyPoet69: Fine Lizard man I will fight you in a duel to the death

TinyPoet69: AAAAAA

SwampLord420: AAAAAAA

SirAngelo has joined the game

SirAngelo: OH, HELLO

SwampLord420: Ah, hello

TinyPoet69: Ah, yes, hello

TinyPoet69: Where are you rn?

SirAngelo: I AM WAY OUT BY THE FLOATING ISLANDS 

SirAngelo: DID YOU NEED ANYTHING?

TinyPoet69: Ah no thank you, I was just wondering

SwampLord420 Private Messaged TinyPoet69: You fight well, we can continue this duel tomorrow

TinyPoet69 Private Messaged SwampLord420: I can not tomorrow or the day after, you free on thursday?

SwampLord420 Private Messaged TinyPoet69: I can not on Thursday but as of rn I can on Friday

TinyPoet69 Private Messaged SwampLord420: A duel it is!

**Private Chat Between** **_Arum_ ** **and** **_Talfryn_ **

[20:48]

Arum: who is TinyPoet69 on Minecraft 

Talfryn: what

Arum: do I have to repeat myself? 

Talfryn: I don't know, did you ask Angelo? I know he runs the server and I haven't been on in a while

Arum: that isn't helpful

Talfryn: I'm sorry Arum, I wish I could help you

Arum: thank you for trying

_Read by Talfryn_

**Private Chat Between** **_Talfryn_ ** **and** **_Marc_ **

[21:23]

Talfryn: Hey.

Marc: Yes 

Talfryn: What are you doing

Marc: what do you mean

Talfryn: I can hear you moving all over your room

Talfryn: Mick and I are down stairs and I’m trying to help him with his homework

Marc: Sorry, I’m just nervous 

Talfryn: About?

Marc: Ok so remember the lady I told you about

Talfryn: kind of? The red haired enby one?

Marc: yeah her

Marc: I was thinking about asking her to snow coming and I’m scared she might say no

Talfryn: I mean you and I both know I’m not into anyone because I’m ace but I know if you ask then you’ll know for sure

Marc: But like what if she says no and then makes fun of me for it??

Talfryn: Would you like me to ask Mick what he thinks?

Talfryn: Mick says to just ask and if it goes bad he’ll get you some ice cream

Marc: at least one of my brothers care about me

Talfryn: have you tried asking Rilla what she thinks?

Marc: She’ll make fun of me Tal!

Talfryn: and she wouldn’t make fun of you before?

Marc: I’m feeling really attacked

Talfryn: Mick is laughing at you now

Marc: I’m gonna go finish my project

_Read by Talfryn_

**Private Chat Between** **_Marc_ ** **and** **_Jet_ **

[22:32]

Marc: hey Jet! When you see this can you get back to me, I have a question about our project

**Group Chat “** **_Space And Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[23:08]

TheWinterKnight: how the fuck does Angelo have over 10k on Instagram??

BallOfHugsAndLove: No way

DanceDanceRevolution: there is no way

BallOfHugsAndLove: OMFG HE DOES

DanceDanceRevolution: HOW

DanceDanceRevolution: _@SirAngelo_ HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE OVER 10K FOLLOWERS????

SirAngelo: IDK

SirAngelo: I WAS GIVEN A SHOUT OUT A WHILE BACK FROM SOMEONE AND THEN A TON OF PEOPLE STARTED FOLLOWING ME

GodDamnPrivateEye: Who the fuck just gives you a shout out??????

BitchingWitching: Someone hot that’s who

BitchingWitching: And someone that thinks your hot back

BitchingWitching: Because someone named LavenderSorcerer has commented almost all of his posts with winking faces

DanceDanceRevolution: Link. now.

_BitchingWitching sent a link_

DanceDanceRevolution: OMFG HE HAS OVER 200k FOLLOWERS?????

BallOfHugsAndLove: I KNOW HIM

BitchingWitching: WHAT

TheWinterKnight: What

DanceDanceRevolution: WHAT

SirAngelo: YOU DO?

BallOfHugsAndLove: Kind of, he’s in one of my classes! And omfg he always looks super nice and wears really nice eyeshadows!!! I haven’t talked to him yet though （（●´∧｀●））

TheWinterKnight: UGH HIM

TheWinterKnight: I don’t know how he does it but he sneaks into the library all of the time

TheWinterKnight: And somehow he gets away

BallOfHugsAndLove: omfg

DanceDanceRevolution: A Legend

GodDamnPrivateEye: Wait, I saw him on Damien’s tiktok feed the other day

BallOfHugsAndLove: WAIT

BallOfHugsAndLove: OMFG HE HAS OVER 2 MILLION FOLLOWERS ON TIKTOK

DanceDanceRevolution: AAAA

TheWinterKnight: what

BitchingWitching: THAT'S SO COOL

BitchingWitching: Ok babes, I need to go to sleep night and love you all

BitchingWitching is Offline

BallOfHugsAndLove: I’m gonna message him and see if he replies (╯✧∇✧)╯

DanceDanceRevolution: Tell me what he says! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ

BallOfHugsAndLove: Can do!! ╰(✧∇✧╰)

_Read by Everyone_

  
  


**Private Chat Between** **_GoddessGlam_ ** **and** **_BestAce_ **

[00:27]

GoddessGlam: Heyyyyyyyyy

GoddessGlam: I know your online I can see your icon don’t ghost me

GoddessGlam: Plus I need ask for a favor

BestAce: Hello Benten, Sorry I was backreading the group chat messages and all of Rita’s messages

BestAce: What can I help you with?

GoddessGlam: Would you be able to pick Juno up from detention tomorrow? 

GoddessGlam: If not that’s alright!!!! I can always ask Caroline or Talfryn

BestAce: Yes I can

GoddessGlam: Thank you so much! Just message me if you ever need a favor!

BestAce: Can do

GoddessGlam: (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Paige for beta reading this chapter for me!


	3. Chapter 3: Head Over Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LordArum: talk to him  
> RexGlass is Online  
> RexGlass: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JUNO IS HOT  
> LordArum: you have literally met his twin brother  
> RexGlass: THAT'S DIFFERENT  
> LordArum: huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first chapters without a beta reader which is fine, but just know if it’s a mess that’s probably why. This chapter was both rushed and not? Like I had half of it done but then a lot of stuff happened and I ended up finishing a lot later than I wanted. I would like to thank the tpp wlw chat for one of the group chats, because it’s word for word what happened when I asked them for topics. 
> 
> Usernames:  
> Juno: GodDamnPrivateEye, SuperSteel, BiBitch  
> Ben: DanceDanceRevolution, DancingKing  
> Rita: BallOfHugsAndLove  
> Peter: (currently) RexGlass, PeteyBird  
> Vespa: StabMom, TheAssassin  
> Buddy: TeamMom, Bud  
> Jet: SpaceAce  
> Arum: LordOfTheSwamp, BiLizard  
> Rilla: ExiledForScienceCrimes  
> Damien: TumblrAesthetic2k14  
> Angelo: SirAngelo, VigilantHe  
> Caroline: TheWinterKnight, Carrie  
> Marc: TheSalamander, Marus  
> Talfryn: RatherBeOutdoors, TheRanger  
> Quanyii: BitchingWitching

**Tuesday**

* * *

**Group Chat “** ** _Space_** **_and_** **_Fantasy_** **_Hoes_** **”**

[06:24]

BallOfHugsAndLove: EVERYONE

BallOfHugsAndLove: ANGELO IS OFFLINE **_(Pinned)_ **

_TheWinterKnight is Online_

_StabMom is Online_

_TeamMom is Online_

_RatherBeOutdoors is Online_

_TheSalamander is Online_

_SpaceAce is Online_

TheSalamander: OMFG HE IS

TheSalamander: Pin your message we need to save this

StabMom: wow I think this is the first time he has ever been offline

_RexGlass is Online_

_LordOfTheSwamp is Online_

_GodDamnPrivateEye is Online_

GodDamnPrivateEye: wow this is the first time I've ever seen him offline

GodDamnPrivateEye: do you think he's ok?

TheSalamander: shit I didn't even think about that

BallOfHugsAndLove: I can message him and find out! 

TeamMom: I'm sure Angelo is alright, he probably just crashed. 

LordOfTheSwamp: he was online last night playing Minecraft with us

TeamMom: at around what time? 

LordOfTheSwamp: I logged out around 1 am and he was still on

StabMom: great

StabMom: he pulled another all nighter again like a dumbass 

TheWinterKnight: ugh, of course he probably did.

TheWinterKnight: that idiot

GodDamnPrivateEye: Hey! He is not dumb or an idiot 

TheWinterKnight: most of you are idiots, Angelo included. 

GodDamnPrivateEye: By that logic you are also a fucking idiot

TheWinterKnight: Please, is that the best you’ve got Steel?

GodDamnPrivateEye: Sorry you're a useless lesbian

DanceDanceRevolution: Roast her

TheWinterKnight: I AM NOT

TheWinterKnight: You are being childish, now I need to go finish getting ready

_TheWinterKnight is Offline_

DanceDanceRevolution: Lmao

**Private Chat Between** **_Caroline_ ** **and** **_Jet_ **

[07:04]

Caroline: Hello Jet 

Jet: I’m going to guess you are going to ask about the files

Caroline: Ah, Yes, thank you

_Jet has sent a file_

Jet: No problem, and good luck

Caroline: thank you Jet

_Read by Jet_

**Private Chat Between** **_TheAssassin_ ** **and** **_TheRanger_ **

[7:32]

TheAssassin: hey Tal

TheRanger: yes? 

TheAssassin: do you want to play Wild Monsters with me during lunch? Cause I finished all of my homework and sure I could do some of it during lunch but I kind of don't want to

TheRanger: I thought you normally go out to lunch with Buddy

TheAssassin: Her and Rita are going out today, and Jet is gonna be gone and your the only person I can stand >:/

TheAssassin: so do you want to or not

TheRanger: yeah I'm down

TheRanger: I thought you sometimes hang out with Caroline? 

TheAssassin: Quanyii and her are gonna be hanging out at lunch, and I really don't like Quanyii

TheRanger: Same. Not a fan of her, she's just too much.

TheAssassin: Like she’s ok if Bud is there but when it’s just the two of us.... I want her shut up

TheRanger: She’s made me have a panic attack before which wasn’t really her fault because I was already starting to spiral but still

TheAssassin: Still

TheAssassin: is it ok if I play my Girl In Red CD today in your van? 

TheRanger: Vespa I already told you it’s fine if you choose the music, I have a really basic taste in music

TheAssassin: that’s not true, your music taste is like that of a cottagecore lesbian

TheRanger: I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not 

TheAssassin: yes it was

TheAssassin: My taste in music is more Punk sometimes I throw in a band or two that not just to throw people off

TheRanger: ok I’ll message you back in a little bit, Marc and Rilla want me to go help them with something and I’m scared if I don’t they’ll get hurt again

TheAssassin: Have fun

_Read By TheRanger_

  
  


**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **and** **_SirJet_ **

[08:02]

_SirAngelo is Online_

SirAngelo: HEY JET

SirAngelo: COULD YOU TELL OUR 2ND HOUR TEACHER THAT I’M NOT GOING TO BE THERE TODAY?

_SirJet is Online_

SirJet: Hello Angelo, yes I can tell her you will not be there. Would you like me to pick up any homework and drop it off? I am picking up Juno today and it would be no problem

SirAngelo: OH THAT WOULD BE GREAT

SirJet: If I am not intruding but are you feeling alright? You have never missed a day of school from what Damien has told me

SirAngelo: I DID NOT FEEL ALL THAT WELL LAST NIGHT BUT I WAS PLANNING ON GOING BUT SOMEHOW MY MOM FOUND OUT AND SAID I HAD TO STAY HOME AND TAKE A “MENTAL HEALTH DAY” EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HER I WAS FINE

SirJet: Well, your mother is probably right. Your mental health is much more important than school

SirJet: Now I must get back to class 

_Read by SirAngelo_

**Private Chat Between** **_BiBitch_ ** **and** **_BiLizard_ **

[09:18]

BiBitch: I’m bored

BiLizard: Hello bored I am Arum

BiBitch: haha funny, but no really I miss sitting next to you

BiBitch: Like Rilla is great and all but she probably wouldn’t enjoy working on our meme powerpoint 

BiLizard: I mean, she could

BiLizard:If you weren’t being a coward

BiBitch: Sure, Show her our secret memes and hope she doesn’t snitch on us for meme crimes

BiLizard: Yes

BiLizard: Now, are we working together on this project or not?

BiBitch: You think I wouldn’t? You’re like one of the only people I can stand

BiBitch: fuck

BiLizard: ughhhhhh

BiBitch: I hate group projects

BiLizard: Does she not understand that you and I have to deal with someone who isn’t inseparable?

BiBitch: ok

BiBitch: Rilla just asked me if she can be in our group

BiLizard: WHAT

BiBitch: She doesn’t have anyone else in this class! And she if she doesn’t find a group she is gonna be stuff with Nova and Cecil

BiLizard: only this once, because I would feel terrible for that fate

BiLizard: I have been stuck with Cecil and I never wish that fate to anyone ever again. 

BiLizard: That is a lie, I wish that fate on many people

BiBitch: Ok get over here

_Read by BiLizard_

**Group Chat “Team Chaos”**

[10:28]

{30+ Messages Above}

_TheFlamesLady is Online_

TheFlamesLady: I’m dead everyone

TheFlamesLady: He winked at me and I just started laughing, ughhhhhhh he probably thinks I was making fun of him

TheWitchingHours: I might be behind on what is happening but who are you talking about?

TheFlamesLady: Marc Mercury; guy I have had a crush on since 7th grade. We have been in at least 1 class together every year but this year we ended up getting assigned to sit next to each and this is the first he has noticed me at all

BubbleBuddy: OOF

TheWitchingHours: Forget I asked

BubbleBuddy: You don’t have to be mean!!! 

_LavenderSorcerer is Online_

LavenderSorcerer: _@VigilantHe_ Why aren’t you at school, I can see you are online

VigilantHe: I DIDN’T FEEL GOOD THIS MORNING AND MY MOM MADE ME STAY HOME

BubbleBuddy: Oh no! I hope you are feeling better now! 

VigilantHe: I AM FEELING BETTER NOW, THANK YOU FOR ASKING CLAIRE

BubbleBuddy: You are very welcome Angelo! ^u^

TheFlamesLady: Oh yeah Marc mentioned you weren’t here today

_AngelsRefection is Online_

BubbleBuddy: MIRROR GIVE ME THE PICS OF YOUR SISTER

AngelsRefection: Claire, I have sent you all of the photos I have of Olala. You can see her when we are on break

BubbleBuddy: BUT I MISS HER!!!!!!!

AngelsRefection: We know Claire. We know. 

AngelsRefection: I have to go, bye

_AngelsRefection is Offline_

BubbleBuddy: I’m gonna cry now

TheWitchingHours: here we go

BubbleBuddy: I miss the little cutie

BubbleBuddy: Ok! I have to go now because College sucks and I have too much work 

BubbleBuddy: love you all <3

_BubbleBuddy is Offline_

_TheWitchingHours is Offline_

TheFlamesLady: I should get going as well, because I can not let the staff take my phone again or my mom with kill me

LavenderSorcerer: Yeah same

LavenderSorcerer: Angelo I will be messaging you later cause we are not finished talking

VigilantHe: AH YES OF COURSE, YES 

_LavenderSorcerer is Offline_

_Read by GoblinFairy, TiredOrcMan, VigilantHe, TheFlamesLady_

  
  


**Group Chat** **_“Space and Fantasy Hoes”_ **

[11:48]

_{40+ Messages Above}_

TheSalamander: THE POWDER COLORANTS ARE TASTELESS YOU FOOLS

DukeRose: It’s a psychological thing!!!

TheSalamander: and I refuse to believe that the three of you are “supertastes”

DanceDanceRevolution: THAT MEANS U THINK THEY TASTE DIFFERENT THEY DON’T ACTUALLY

SpaceAce: flavor is made up of scent visuals, texture, and taste

DukeRose: PSYCHOSOMATIC THINGS HAVE ACTUAL EFFECTS

TheSalamander: I get that but m and m’s don’t taste different!

DukeRose: YES THEY DO

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Not to interrupt but I just watched both Ben and Rita eat the cupcake wrapper

TheSalamander: WHAT

DukeRose: Wtf

LordOfTheSwamp: wait I do that

TheSalamander: WTF IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU??

DanceDanceRevolution: Hidden cupcake baked in the wrapper

DukeRose: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET ANOTHER CUPCAKE????

BallOfHugsAndLove: Because! It's no fun

ExiledForScienceCrimes: it's kind of weird

SirAngelo: CUPCAKE WRAPPERS ARE GOOD!

ExiledForScienceCrimes: how am I not surprised that you also do it

GodDamnPrivateEye: look sometimes the trash can is just too far away 

TheSalamander: W H Y

TheSalamander: WHY ARE YOU ALL LIKE THIS

_StabMom is online_

StabMom: im going to murder Cecil

GodDamnPrivateEye: what happened now

StabMom: what do you think

DanceDanceRevolution: i mean he does a lot of things that I think people would murder him for 

StabMom: he made me read his gross smut fic

DanceDanceRevolution: ah

DukeRose: :/

GodDamnPrivateEye: that tracks

_BitchingWitching is online_

BitchingWitching: ew Cecil can not write Smut

BitchingWitching: it's so poorly written 

BitchingWitching: at least Marc can 

TheSalamander: MOST OF YOU ARE CHILDREN WHAT ARE DOING READING SMUT?????

DanceDanceRevolution: I do what I want

StabMom: Yeah, don't read the lemon till you are an adult

DanceDanceRevolution: booooooo I do what I want

BallOfHugAndLove: I have only been reading Marc's fics 

TheSalamander: why do you keep bringing up my sins Rita?

BallOfHugsAndLove: because it’s funny and also your a really good writer

TheSalamander: I’m going now

TheSalamander: Goodbye ladies and gentlemen

_TheSalamander is Offline_

_Read by Everyone_

  
  


**Private Chat Between** **_Marcus_ ** **and** **_PeteyBird_ **

[13:29]

_Marcus is Online_

Marcus: Peter

PeteyBird: Yes?

Marcus: we need to hangout

PeteyBird: Yes we do

Marcus: I miss you! You’re my best friend and it sucks that we haven’t hung out in a while

PeteyBird: anyday you want to hang out?

PeteyBird: I’m free all this weekend

Marcus: Friday? I’m free then

Marcus: I have to go to this family party on Saturday and Rilla is SUPER pissed about it, cause she has to go 

PeteyBird: BUT I do have exciting news! So you know Ruby right?

Marcus: ughhh maybe?

PeteyBird: She is Jet’s best friend, she is in college, I think she’s like idk 3 years older than you. But, she is a legend. She is SUPER sweet and she and Jet built this really cool car called The Seven. 

Marcus: The one that wears a lot of blue and green and has long black hair?

PeteyBird: Yes! She invited me to HANG OUT NEXT WEEK

PeteyBird: Marc,,, she is SO COOL, AAAA I’m freaking out rn, She is such a sweetheart

PeteyBird: WAIT

Marcus: ???

PeteyBird: I’m gonna ask her if you can come too!

Marcus: no way! I don’t want to embarrass you in front of your idol

PeteyBird: She is not my idol omfg, I just think she is really cool!

Marcus: ah huh

PeteyBird: I can feel your look through my phone

Marcus: OK Sure, 

Marcus: But like if she is this really cool af person don’t you think it’s weird that she wants to hang out with just you?

PeteyBird: not really? She mentioned the last time I saw her that she would love to hang out with me

Marcus: wait

PeteyBird: ?

Marcus: How do you know her???

PeteyBird: OH! Her and Vax have classes together and she came over before so they could work on a project

Marcus: Ah ok that makes sense 

Marcus: ok but when you two hang out you better take selfies because I do not have nearly enough photos of you. I have SOOOOO many of Rilla and Ben but I don’t have enough of you and you are my very best friend

PeteyBird: I will!

Marcus: you promise? O3O

PeteyBird: Yes, yes I promise

Marcus: Good! And we are hanging out on Friday? My house or yours? 

PeteyBird: Arum has been going on and on all day about some kind of duel and I feel if we hung out at my house Arum will probably just yell at us

PeteyBird: he is being pissy again

Marcus: Tal mentioned something about that

PeteyBird: whatever it is it’s annoying 

Marcus: lmao

PeteyBird: shit Arum keeps bugging me, I’ll message you back in a little bit

Marcus: Can do

_Read by PeteyBird_

**Group Chat Between** **_David Comet_ ** **,** **_Pix Comet_ ** **,** **_Talfryn Mercury_ **

[14:37]

David Comet: Hey Talfryn! It’s David, I know this is super last minute but would you be able to babysit Olala for us tomorrow? 

Talfryn Mercury: Yes I can, normal time?

David Comet: Yes, also if it isn’t a problem would you be able to pick her up from school? Pix is going to be in a meeting and won’t be able to. 

Talfryn Mercury: Yeah, it’s no problem

David Comet: Thank you so much!

Talfryn Mercury: No problem :)

**Group Chat** **_"Drama Hoes"_ **

[14:56]

Benten: _@Everyone_

Benten: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT

_Marc is Online_

_Peter is Online_

_Buddy is Online_

_Damien is Online_

Marc: What’s up

Benten: so I was in the library and just overheard some people talking about Snow coming and I heard Juno’s name being brought up 

Benten: I’m still there btw, I’m hiding behind a shelf so they have no idea I’m here

Benten: but they are talking about doing something to Juno at snow coming

Buddy: Do you have any idea what they are planning? 

Benten: no, they keep talking really low and if I try to move they might see or hear me

Buddy: this is bad

Marc: this is really bad

Damien: this is really, really bad

Benten: shit ok I think they heard me I need to move

Benten: brb

Marc: Do you think it’s the student council again??

Buddy: Maybe

Buddy: We don’t that much info as of right now

Benten: ok I’m back and I moved a few rows away, but none of you tell Juno just yet, because I don’t know what they are planning and If I say something to Juno he’s going to freak out

Buddy: I’ll ask around darling, I’ll see if I can get more info

Benten: You’re the bestest ✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧ 

_Read by Everyone_

**Private Chat Between** **_Bud_ ** **and** **_Carrie_ **

[15:02]

Bud: Hey

Carrie: Why did you change my name to Carrie? You know I hate it

Bud: Because it’s funny

Bud: now, we have important matters to get too

Bud: I have been informed that there might be a ‘Prank’ happening at Snow Coming. I don’t have much in the way of info yet but we both know that time is short and we need to find out who is going to be pulling this off and what they are trying to pull off

Carrie: I’m going to guess that you want me to abuse my powers to get that info

Bud: Normally I wouldn’t be asking but yes, you are one of the few people I know that can get this info

Carrie: I love the trust you have in me

Bud: funny, now do you think you can get it?

Carrie: You doubt me after everything i’ve done for you?

Bud: No but it seems like you were doubting yourself

Carrie: Now will that be all, Quanyii is whining over my shoulder for us to leave and if I say any longer my ears are gonna start bleeding

Bud: I’ll let you know if more comes up

Carrie: Lunch date on Friday?

Bud: You know I wouldn’t miss it

Carrie: Good, Quanyii is gonna throw a fit but she will survive 

Bud: I will inform Vespa so she doesn’t panic 

Carrie: Bye for now

_Read by Bud_

**Group Chat** **_"Space and Fantasy Hoes"_ **

[15:07]

_GodDamnPrivateEye is Online_

GodDamnPrivateEye: HELP

GodDamnPrivateEye: _@everyone_ PLEASE THIS IS VERY VERY BAD 

_SpaceAce is Online_

_TumblrAesthetic2k14 is Online_

_BitchingWitching is Online_

DanceDanceRevolution: WHATS UP

SpaceAce: Juno what's wrong

GodDamnPrivateEye: IT’S JUST DIAMOND AND I IN HERE. LIKE NO ONE ELSE, IDK WHERE MIASMA WENT BUT DIAMOND KEEPS LOOKING AT ME AND I'M SCARED THEIR GONNA TRY SOMETHING

GodDamnPrivateEye: I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO THEM

TumblrAesthetic2k14: I'm still here if you need me to somehow get you out or something

TumblrAesthetic2k14: if you need me to abuse my Yearbook powers I will

_LordOfTheSwamp is Online_

LordOfTheSwamp: ? He should be there ?

TumblrAesthetic2k14: ????

TheSalamander: ?????

BitchingWitching: ????

BitchingWitching: Caroline says she can drive back if you need her to somehow get you out

BitchingWitching: or I can, I'm very good at faking teacher signatures

DanceDanceRevolution: I do not want to know how you know how to do that

BitchingWitching: please do you think my mother signs anything? She hasn't since I was in first grade

DanceDanceRevolution: that makes me lowkey concerned

GodDamnPrivateEye: SOMEONE JUST WALKED IN

GodDamnPrivateEye: Wait? @LordOfTheSwamp did your brother have detention? 

LordOfTheSwamp: Yes, and I thought he was skipping 

LordOfTheSwamp: He's there because he is a dumbass

GodDamnPrivateEye: He just sat next to me

DanceDanceRevolution: DETAILS, IS DIAMOND GLARING??? 

BitchingWitching: ooooo drama

GodDamnPrivateEye: Diamond is eyeing down Peter, like with a death glare

LordOfTheSwamp: seems about right

**Private Chat Between** **_LordArum_ ** **and** **_RexGlass_ **

[15:11]

LordArum: talk to him

RexGlass is Online

RexGlass: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JUNO IS HOT

LordArum: you have literally met his twin brother

RexGlass: THATS DIFFERENT

LordArum: ahuh. 

RexGlass: SHUT IT

LordArum: talk to him

RexGlass: Fine! I will! 

RexGlass: there! 

LordArum: if you just said hello Juno to him I will tell Ophelia to hide your make up

RexGlass: YOU WOULDN’T

LordArum: try me Peter. Try me. 

RexGlass: Fine,,, but if he doesn’t talk back to me I won't say I didn't try!

LordArum: Don’t be weird and talk about something creepy please. 

RexGlass: I said something to him!

LordArum: You said something creepy didn’t you?

RexGlass: I did not for your information, and he laughed!

LordArum: sure

LordGlass: or maybe he laughed at what is going on in the big group chat

RexGlass: I’m going to say it was from what I said to him

LordArum: Sure

RexGlass: I have to go before Miasma takes my phone

_RexGlass is offline_

_Read by LordArum_

**Group Chat** **_“Space and Fantasy Hoes”_ **

[15:32]

_{30+ Messages Above}_

ExiledForScienceCrimes: THAT WOULDN’T MAKE SENSE

TheWinterKnight: THAT DOESN’T EVEN MAKE SENSE

BallOfHugsAndLove: ok but a pizza and pies are all one till you cut it 

DanceDanceRevolution: she does have a good point

ExiledForScienceCrimes: HOW? 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: It’s one brownie!!!

TheSalamander: Umm no it’s two

TheSalamander: what do you think the line in the middle is for

TheWinterKnight: It’s still one brownie?!?!

DanceDanceRevolution: It’s 2

DanceDanceRevolution: Because when you cut a pizza it’s not one piece it’s many pieces! So it’s the same thing

TheWinterKnight: That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard

TheSalamander: Fair fair

TheSalamander: But

TheSalamander: it’s two

ExiledForScienceCrimes: UGH

TheWinterKnight: UGH

BallOfHugsAndLove: YES

DanceDanceRevolution: YES

TeamMom is Online

TeamMom: Should I ask what is happening 

TheSalamander: is a Cosmic Brownie one or two pieces

TeamMom: I shouldn’t have asked

_TeamMom is Offline_

TheSalamander: WOW

TheWinterKnight: omfg

ExiledForScienceCrime: anjfielnau

DanceDanceRevolution: nqnfwnjnvaw ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

BallOfHugsAndLove: OMFG（・□・；）

TheSalamander: I can not believe she did that

_RatherBeOutdoors is Online_

RatherBeOutdoors: I have news!

RatherBeOutdoors: I am going to be babysitting Olala tomorrow

BallOfHugsAndLove: YES

DanceDanceRevolution: YOU BETTER BE SENDING US THE GOOD GOOD OLALA SELFIES

RatherBeOutdoors: I will! I will!

RatherBeOutdoors: She likes hearing from all of you

DanceDanceRevolution: GOOD

RatherBeOutdoors: k, I have to go since I have to pick up Mick

RatherBeOutdoors: bye

DanceDanceRevolution: Bye! ( ᐛ )و

BallOfHugsAndLove: Bye!!!! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

TheSalamander: Tell Mick I say hi

TheWinterKnight: Bye

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Bye!

_RatherBeOutdoors is Offline_

TheSalamander: I would love to carry on what we were talking about before but If I don’t finish my english essay my mom is probably going to kill me

TheWinterKnight: If you try to carry on what were talking about before I will murder you tomorrow in class

TheSalamander: fair, fair

TheSalamander: Bye y'all

_TheSalamander is Offline_

_Read by BallOfHugsAndLove, DanceDanceRevolution, ExiledForScienceCrimes, StabMom, SirAngelo, SpaceAce, TheWinterKnight_

**Private Chat Between** **_Jet_ ** **and** **_Juno_ **

[16:02]

Jet: Hello, I am waiting out in the student parking lot

Juno: Alright I’ll be right out

_Read by Jet_

**Private Chat Between** **_DancingKing_ ** **and** **_SuperSteel_ **

[17:43]

DancingKing: My favorite brother

DancingKing: Brother dearest

SuperSteel: you are literally 2 feet away from me, what do you want

DancingKing: So Peter huh

SuperSteel: You are a fucking jerk

SuperSteel: YOU ARE LAUGHING

DancingKing: Look

DancingKing: DO NOT

DancingKing: Get off of me!!! 

SuperSteel: No

SuperSteel: You knew I would catch feelings for him you ass

DancingKing: Boooooooooooo you are making me lose the bet

SuperSteel: YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE?

DancingKing: Stop it! You know my arms bruise easy 

SuperSteel: NO

SuperSteel: YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE

DancingKing: I WILL GIVE YOU MY WINNINGS

SuperSteel: THAT ISN’T THE POINT

DancingKing: It’s like 20 dollars

SuperSteel: I get 15 of that

DancingKing: Fine fine

SuperSteel: Cool 

DancingKing: So

DancingKing: tell me about Peter! I want to know about the details

DancingKing: OW! STOP PULLING ON MY LEG

SuperSteel: I do not want to tell you about Peter

DancingKing: Pwease Super steel 

SuperSteel: ughhhhhhh fine

SuperSteel: I thought he was a bit of a prick like his brother but he had such pretty eyes, his humor is a bit dark but somehow it works for him, a bit charming. 

DancingKing: and? 

DancingKing: Juno I can hear you monolodging 

DancingKing: Sometimes I think you are worse than Damien

_Read by SuperSteel_

**Private Chat Between Caroline and Jet**

[22:18]

Caroline: I am sorry to be a bother twice in the same day but by any chance have you seen my bra?

Jet: I have not, I am sorry

Caroline: Ugh, that’s fine. 

Jet: Have you tried asking Buddy or Vespa? 

Caroline: I will ask Vespa tomorrow

Caroline: Thank you anyways

_Read by Jet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people might be like "Hey! You didn't list any of the names in the Team Chaos chat!" and that's because all of them but Angelo are just some of my SC ocs and they are really only going to be in this chapter, maybe one more chapter but that's it. Like always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: One Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was gonna be able to finish this on time but then didn’t take into account that because I got my wisdom teeth removed I was gonna be very out of it. Then… I might have played Minecraft for 7 hours instead of finishing this chapter. This chapter is a bit shorter than the chapters before. Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter
> 
> Usernames-  
> Juno: GodDamnPrivateEye, DetectiveSteel  
> Ben: DanceDanceRevolution, MothManMonster, WastelandBaby, FavoriteChild  
> Rita: BallOfHugsAndLove, Rrrrrita, DetectiveRita  
> Peter: (currently) RexGlass, Nureyev#2  
> Vespa: StabMom,   
> Buddy: TeamMom, MommaBuddy  
> Jet: SpaceAce, RocketMan  
> Arum: LordOfTheSwamp, TheLizard  
> Rilla: ExiledForScienceCrimes   
> Damien: TumblrAesthetic2k14   
> Angelo: SirAngelo, CrystalGem  
> Caroline: TheWinterKnight,   
> Marc: TheSalamander,   
> Talfryn: RatherBeOutdoors,  
> Quanyii: BitchingWitching, TheAnnoyingOne, CrazyWitchLady

_**Wednesday** _

* * *

****

**Private Chat Between** **_Rrrrrita_ ** **,** **_RocketMan_ ** **,** **_CrystalGem_ ** **,** **_WastlandBaby_ **

[02:12]

Rrrrrita: is anyone else online?

Rrrrrita: I have made a very bad decision and watched a very scary stream about lost monsters and now I can’t sleep

_ RocketMan is Online _

RocketMan: Hello Rita

RocketMan: Would it help if I talked to you, maybe to help with whatever the stream was about

Rrrrrita: Oh that would be so nice!

CrystalGem: RITA, DID YOU SEE A MONSTER?

CrystalGem: FOR I, SIR ANGELO, AM THE BEST MONSTER SLAYER

Rrrrrita: I have not! But if I do see one I will be calling you or Mister Jet to take care of it

Rrrrrita: Because I am just a tiny little lady and I do not think I can take on a monster

Rrrrrita: But what if you not here when there is a big bug monster coming to steal my toes? What then! Well, I guess I would have to take them on

WastelandBaby: I believe in you Rita

Rrrrrita: Thank you Benten, but what move would I use on the bug monsters?

CrystalGem: I SAY FOR YOUR SIZE TO KICK THEM WHERE IT HURTS. 

RocketMan: Ben why are you awake? Don’t you have a test in first hour? 

WastelandBaby: Look, you can blame Rita 

RocketMan: Did you also watch the same stream as Rita?

WastelandBaby: Nah, haven’t gotten around that stream yet. I was waiting to watch that with Juno

RocketMan: I am confused.

CrystalGem: OF MAYBE HIT THEM IN THE EYES

Rrrrrita: OHHHHH, that is a great Idea

Rrrrrita: Oh Benten what are you watching?? ?(ﾉ)・´ω・(ヾ)

WastelandBaby: I’m watching the Daisy Brown series 

Rrrrrita: WHAT

Rrrrrita: BUT THAT’S SUPER SCARY

WastelandBaby: Not really

WastelandBaby: though I should probably be going to bed now

WastelandBaby: If worse comes to worst I’m gonna just ask Marc or Talfryn to get me a monster 

RocketMan: :/

RocketMan: Benten those are terrible for you

WastelandBaby: what can I say? I live on the edge.

WastelandBaby: Ok, night everyone

_ WastelandBaby is Offline  _

CrystalGem: RITA WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO CALL YOU?

Rrrrrita: Aww that would be so sweet

RocketMan: I would say you two should be sleeping but I am aware of both of your sleeping habits. 

RocketMan: Now, I must be going to sleep, good night to both of you. I will see you in the morning before class. 

Rrrrrita: G’night! 

CrystalGem: GOOD NIGHT JET

_ CrystalGem Called _

_ Call lasted 1 hour and 2 minutes  _

**Private Chat Between** **_Talfryn_ ** **and** **_Jet_ **

[05:53]

Talfryn: Hey! When you get to school can you help me on one of my worksheets, I think I understand it but it would good if I had a second option. 

_ Jet is Online _

Jet: Of Course

Talfryn: Thank you so much!

_ Read by Jet _

**Private Chat Between DetectiveRita and DetectiveSteel**

[08:42]

DetectiveRita: MISTA JUNO

_ DetectiveSteel is Online _

DetectiveSteel: Yes Rita

DetectiveRita: So I overheard from Caroline who was talking to Angelo who then told Damien that some of the student council members are planning on doing something to you on Snow Coming but none of them know what it is

DetectiveRita: And I went Oh No! Ya know? But then I was thinking of what it could be, and I remember watching this movie and in the movie this girl is getting bullied by her classmates and at Prom they trick her into being Prom Queen and she ends up getting blood dumped all over her and it was super gross!

DetectiveSteel: Rita, Ben and I watched that movie with you.

DetectiveRita: Oh yeah, I forgot

DetectiveSteel: And no, I’m not surprised that they are going to pull something on me, maybe I shouldn’t go if it’s gonna be this big of a deal

DetectiveRita: DO NOT

DetectiveRita: I do not care if Arum, Ben and I have to beat up every member to make sure you have a fun snow coming! Because we will!!!!

DetectiveSteel: Ah, thanks rita.

DetectiveRita: Now I was thinking, what if you and I look into it! Detective Steel and Rita on the case! Just like in my one stream

DetectiveSteel: I

DetectiveSteel: So you want us to investigate them and see what we can come up with?

DetectiveRita: Yes! ໒( ͡ᵔ ▾ ͡ᵔ )७

DetectiveSteel: OK, OK, we can do that I guess

DetectiveRita: YES!!! 

DetectiveSteel: Ok, I’ll talk to you at lunch about this, but the bell is gonna ring

DetectiveRita: OK bye! I’ll talk to you at lunch

_ Read By DetectiveSteel _

  
  


**Group Chat “** **_Space and Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[10:22]

TheWinterKnight: Which one of you fuckers is blasting Sea Shanties? 

DanceDanceRevolution: WHAT SHALL WE DO WITH A DRUNK SPACE PIRATE? 

BallOfHugsAndLove: What shall we do with a drunk space pirate!? 

SpaceAce: What shall we do with a drunk space pirate

DanceDanceRevolution: What shall we do with a drunk space pirate distant stars awaiting!

TeamMom: Way hey the wormhole beckons

StabMom: Way hey the wormhole beckons!

DanceDanceRevolution: Distant stars awaiting!!!

_ DukeRose is Online _

DukeRose: Shove them in the airlock til their sober!

GodDamnPrivateEye: Shove them in the airlock til their sober

BallOfHugsAndLove: Distant stars awaiting!

TheWinterKnight: you all are terrible every single one of you

StabMom: Way hey the wormhole beckons

SpaceAce: Way hey the wormhole beckons

TeamMom: Distant stars awaiting

DanceDanceRevolution: Strap them to the rear hull in a spacesuit

DanceDanceRevolution: Strap them to the rear hull in a spacesuit~!

DanceDanceRevolution: Strap them to the rear hull in a spacesuit~!!!!

GodDamnPrivateEye: Distant stars awaiting!

DanceDanceRevolution: Way hey the wormhole beckons

StabMom: Way hey the wormhole beckons

SpaceAce: way hey the wormhole beckons

TeamMom: Distant stars awaiting!

DanceDanceRevolution: Ok, OK, this has been very fun but I need to go work on my homework that may or may not be due next hour. 

StabMom: Benten

StabMom: why am I not surprised?

DanceDanceRevolution: Because it’s me ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡

BallOfHugsAndLove: Lmao same ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

DanceDanceRevolution: Luv u all

_ DanceDanceRevoltion is Offline _

_ TheSalamander is Online  _

TheSalamander: Oh come on! How come I always miss the good chats

BallOfHugsAndLove: because you just do

TheSalamander: ok, that's fair. 

DukeRose: if it makes you feel any better I always seem to miss these chats. 

TheSalamander: Wait

TheSalamander: I thought your username on here was RexGlass? 

DukeRose: I changed it

BallOfHugsAndLove: I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU

DukeRose: hmm yes that is me

TheSalamander: was there any reason for this change?

DukeRose: Mmm no. 

TheSalamander: ok then? 

_ LordOfTheSwamp is Online _

LordOfTheSwamp: He does this all of the time Marc.

TheSalamander: i know that but some of his personas have like something behind them

BallOfHugsAndLove: PERSONAS LMAO

DukeRose: THEY ARE NOT PERSONAS MARC

DukeRose: Says the one with I don’t know how many fanfics

TheSalamander: I can not believe my very best friend is throwing me under the bus

DukeRose: No, you throw me under the bus and now I’m dragging you under

BallOfHugsAndLove: Is there fics I haven’t read (。･o･｡)

DukeRose: Would you like me to send you the list?

_ DanceDanceRevolution is Online _

DanceDanceRevolution: I sensed someone talking about Marc’s fics

BallOfHugsAndLove: lmao

DukeRose: LMAO

LordOfTheSwamp: omfg

TheSalamander: IM FEELING ATTACKED

DanceDanceRevolution: Lmao, ok but also send me more the list

DukeRose: Can do

_ Read by BallOfHugsAndLove, SpaceAce, TeamMom, StabMom, DukeRose, GodDamnPrivateEye, TheWinterKnight, TheSalamander, SirAngelo, RatherBeOutdoors, DanceDanceRevolution _

**Private Chat Between** **_FavoriteChild_ ** **and** **_MommaBuddy_ **

[11:38]

FavoriteChild: Hey Buddy

MommaBuddy: Hello Ben 

MommaBuddy: Is something the matter?

FavoriteChild: Have you heard anything?

MommaBuddy: You are going to have to be more specific

FavoriteChild: About Juno

FavoriteChild: I know I only asked you yesterday so I doubt you have any new info but I just wanted to check

MommaBuddy: I know you’re worried but I will let you know if I have any new information. I promise I will Benten. 

FavoriteChild: Thank you Buddy, You’re the best (๑♡3♡๑)

MommaBuddy: Of course

_ Read by FavoriteChild _

**Private Chat Between** **_CrazyWitchLady_ ** **and** **_MothManMonster_ **

[11:56]

CrazyWitchLady: What do you know

MothManMonster: I’m sorry?

CrazyWitchLady: What is she planning

MothManMonster: who is planning what

CrazyWitchLady: WHAT IS CAROLINE PLANNING

MothManLady: I DON’T KNOW 

CrazyWitchLady: LIES

MothManLady: I AM NOT LYING, I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT

CrazyWitchLady: YES YOU DO

CrazyWitchLady: You always know this kind of stuff!

MothmanMonster: Sadly I do not this time

MothmanMonster: Now, what do you think she is planning on doing

CrazyWitchLady: Well, her and I’s anniversary is going to be the day of Snow Coming which is very exciting and I know she is planning something

MothmanMonster: OOOOOOoooooo

MothmanMonster: That is soooo exciting, I haven’t heard anything about it

CrazyWitchLady: Well, that’s ok 

MothmanMonster: I will tell you if I know anything! (✿´ ꒳ ` )

CrazyWitchLady: >;)

MothmanMonster: （；￣︶￣）

CrazyWitchLady: Alright lovely I have to go. I’ll talk to you later 

MothmanMonster: luv u

_ Read by CrazyWitchLady _

**Private Chat Between** **_MsRita_ ** **and** **_Nureyev#2_ **

[12:42]

MsRita: PETER

_ Nureyev#2 is online _

Nureyev#2: I would say "shouldn't you be in class working" but we both know that you are never working

MsRita: And you are correct! Also what are you doing? You're never online at this time

Nureyev#2: hmm. Gym class, we have a sub.

MsRita: ah that makes sense. 

MsRita: OH, ISN’T JULIAN IN THAT CLASS WITH YOU?

Nureyev#2: yes.

MsRita: You don’t seem that excited about that

Nureyev#2: he is a lot. I'm a lot, but he complains about running everyday and there is only so much you can do

MsRita: don't you complain about running as well?

Nureyev#2: I complain every other day Rita there is a difference. 

Nureyev#2: Also, what was it you needed? I know I'm not your first choice of someone to talk to

Nureyev#2: also that reminds me, I need to change my username here when I get the chance.

MsRita: well. I'm here to give you the shovel talk. 

Nureyev#2: I'm sorry?

MsRita: the shovel talk

MsRita: if you ever hurt Juno I might have to kill you for breaking his heart 

Nureyev#2: ah yes, now I understand. 

Nureyev#2: My dear brother gave me a talk a bit like that.

MsRita: wait really?

Nureyev#2: Arum can be scary when he wants to

Nureyev#2: though it is very rare.

MsRita: huh

MsRita: Oh! Are you planning on doing anything special for Snow coming??೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

Nureyev#2: I haven’t thought of anything yet, though I should ask Juno what he wants to do

MsRita: Wait HAVE you and Mista Juno TALKED YET????

Nureyev#2: A little bit, I’m gonna talk to him later

MsRita: OOOO about

Nureyev#2: Like are we wearing matching colors, whos house are we meeting at first, does he like puzzle games

MsRita: He isn’t great at using his phone but I can tell you right now, that he does like puzzle games, Clue is one of his favorites

Nureyev#2: Does he like card games?

MsRita: why don’t you ask him!

Nureyev#2: ah, you’re right, you’re right. I’ll go talk to him

MsRita: There you go!

Nureyev#2: Good Day Miss Rita

MsRita: Bye! ^u^

_ Read by Nureyev#2 _

**Private Chat Between** **_Rilla_ ** **,** **_Juno_ ** **,** **_Arum_ **

[13:20]

Rilla: Alright, what should we name our project?

Juno: I’m bad with names

Arum: how about The Keep

Rilla: that sounds ridiculous. 

Juno: it doesn't sound all that bad

Arum: thank you Juno for accepting my genius ideas

Rilla: No! Can't we come up with a better name for our terrarium

Juno: no 

Arum: Amaryllis, you are ignoring my genius naming abilities

Rilla: No! But I think that ‘The Keep’ is a bad name for our project

Arum: It is not

Rilla: It is

Arum: Is Not

Rilla: Is too!

Arum: Is Not

Juno: omfg stop it both of you, unless someone comes up with a better name our project name is going to be The Keep got it?

Rilla: sure

Juno: Good, now I’m gonna start working on the essay part of this and you two can come up with what to put in the little jar

Arum: Sounds good to me

Rilla: sure.

_ Read By Juno, Arum _

**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **and** **_SirDamien_ **

[14:44]

SirAngelo: SIR DAMIEN

_ SirDamien is Online _

SirDamien: Yes Angelo

SirAngelo: RITA KNOWS

SirDamien: ????

SirDamien: Knows what???

SirAngelo: THAT WE ARE LOOKING INTO THE STUDENT COUNCIL

SirDamien: Oh Saints above

SirDamien: Does Juno yet?

SirAngelo: I HAVE NO IDEA AND I AM AFRAID TO ASK

SirDamien: Ok, what are the odds that she has told Juno?

SirAngelo: MOST LIKELY VERY HIGH

SirDamien: Oh the Saints above, alright. As much as it pains me we may have to tell Caroline that Rita and most likely Juno knows. 

SirAngelo: SHE ISN’T GOING TO BE HAPPY

SirDamien: I know she isn’t!!!!!!!

SirDamien: But what choice do we have

SirAngelo: OK, I WILL TELL HER. SHE DOESN’T LIKE YOU ALL THAT MUCH BUT I KNOW SHE LIKES ME

SirDamien: Tell me about it…

SirDamien: Ok, you do that 

SirAngelo: GOOD BYE SIR DAMIEN

SirDamien: Good bye Angelo

_ Read By SirAngelo _

**Group Chat “** **_Space and Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[15:58]

GodDamnPrivateEye: Am… I a muppet?

DanceDanceRevolution: yes.

TheSalamander: no 

BallOfHugsAndLove: No, you're not and that's ok

GodDamnPrivateEye: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?

TheSalamander: yes

DanceDanceRevolution: we are all Muppets. 

TheSalamander: ben not you too

DanceDanceRevolution: Muhaha

TumblrAesthetic2k14: Are we sure of anything on this god forsaken planet

BallOfHugsAndLove: aquwhdieh

TheSalamander: D A M I E N

TheSalamander: THATS DARK

DanceDanceRevolution: LMAO

GodDamnPrivateEye: wow I came here for a fun time and I'm not having that

TheSalamander: YOU LITERALLY ASKED US IF YOU WERE A MUPPET 

GodDamnPrivateEye: And what evidence do you have that proves that we aren't muppets??

TheSalamander: The fact that you are asking is evidence

GodDamnPrivateEye: OK BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW???

_ ExiledForScienceCrimes is Online _

ExiledForScienceCrimes: what is even happening 

TheSalamander: Juno asked us if he was a muppet 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: OH THANK GOODNESS

ExiledForScienceCrimes: I thought you all were talking about centaurs again

TheSalamander: I'm sorry when did this happen??

DanceDanceRevolution: look sometimes we just talk about how hot centaurs are at lunch

TheSalamander: I’m sorry what now

DanceDanceRevolution: there is too much to explain in text form if you want a run down I can 

TheSalamander: maybe later

ExiledForScienceCrimes: does anyone here want to see something cursed

TheSalamander: no

DanceDanceRevolution: coming from you? no

ExiledForScienceCrimes: are you sure?

TheSalamander: yes

DanceDanceRevolution: Every time you say you are gonna show us something cursed it's always science-related

DanceDanceRevolution: AND GROSS

ExiledForScienceCrimes: not always! 

DanceDanceRevolution: ok so most of the time

ExiledForScienceCrimes: really ben? After all I have done for you? 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: and you treat me like this? 

DanceDanceRevolution: Yep. ♡

RatherBeOutdoors is Online 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: unbelievable

RatherBeOutdoors: Hey! I'm babysitting Olala and she wants to say hi!

_ RatherBeOutdoors has sent a photo: [ID: A photo of Talfryn and Olala, Olala is sitting in the backseat of the van on a pink flowered booster seat. She is holding a big slushie cup and is grinning at the camera. She is wearing an orange and brown school uniform. Talfryn is half cut out of the photo but is wearing a t-shirt, he is in the driver’s seat and is also grinning at the camera. END ID] _

DanceDanceRevolution: Yes! Look at you two!

TheSalamander: Awww

BallOfHugsAndLove: AWWWWWWWW

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Awww

RatherBeOutdoors: She says hello and that she misses Marc and Ben

BallOfHugsAndLove: WHAT ABOUT ME

RatherBeOutdoors: She said she misses you too, she also misses Juno and Arum

BallOfHugsAndLove: o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

DanceDanceRevolution: (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

RatherBeOutdoors: Alright everyone I have to go, have fun!

_ RatherBeOutdoors is Offline _

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Ok, I have to go and actually work on homework 

DanceDanceRevolution: Yeah, I should also do that

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Bye

_ ExiledForScienceCrime is Offline _

DanceDanceRevolution: BYE BYE!

_ DanceDanceRevolution is Offline _

_ Read by GodDamnPrivateEye, RexGlass, BallOfHugsAndLove, SpaceAce, TheSalamander, StabMom _

**Private Chat Between** **_Vespa_ ** **and** **_Damien_ **

[16:34]

Vespa: Hey.

Damien: Hello Vespa

Damien: What’s up? Normally I am not the one you like speaking too

Vespa: I need your help

Damien: Uhh

Vespa: On my English assignment 

Damien: Oh

Vespa: So we have to write a poem and I don’t know if it’s good or not

Vespa: I let Buddy read it but she always likes my poems

Vespa: And since you have read my poems before and I know you always give me good feedback about them

Damien: Oh of course! I always enjoy reading your poems!

_ Vespa sent a link _

Vespa: So what do you think?

Damien: Hmm

Damien: The middle is a bit stiff however even with the stiff middle the poem would be worth an A

Damien: But I would change the first two lines in the second paragraph and then it should flow better

Vespa: Thank you so much

Damien: You’re very welcome, just let me know if you need help 

_ Read By Vespa _

**Private Chat Between** **_SirCaroline_ ** **and** **_Rilla_ **

[17:12]

SirCaroline: Hello Rilla, can you send me the link

Rilla: The link?

Rilla: Oh! Sorry you asked me about it a few months ago and I completely forgot

SirCaroline: Please tell me you have it finished

Rilla: Yes I finished it, but it took me a while to find all of them

SirCaroline: Don’t care

SirCaroline: Now, can you send me the link or not?

Rilla: wow after doing that for you and this is thanks I get?

SirCaroline: Quit your whining and just send me the link

Rilla: Ugh fine! But don’t go asking me for any more favors. 

_ Rilla sent a Link _

SirCaroline: Thank you

Rilla: You’re welcome.

_ Read By SirCaroline _

**Private Chat Between** **_RexGlass_ ** **and** **_DetectiveSteel_ **

[18:44]

RexGlass: Hello Juno

_ DetectiveSteel is Online _

DetectiveSteel: Hi

RexGlass: I wanted to tell you that you looked stunning in that sweater today

DetectiveSteel: Ah, the sweater I wear all of the time

RexGlass: Ah, yes

DetectiveSteel: Thanks

RexGlass: I would love to say that I am the champion of flirting but that would be incorrect

DetectiveSteel: Are you sure? You were doing a pretty good job earlier

RexGlass: Says the one with the lovely eyes

DetectiveSteel: My eyes?

RexGlass: Yes

DetectiveSteel: Well I love your smile

RexGlass: Really?

DetectiveSteel: <3

RexGlass: fuck

DetectiveSteel: ?

RexGlass: My brother keeps bugging me to play Minecraft with him

DetectiveSteel: lmao

RexGlass: I will message you later <3

DetectiveSteel: Tell Arum I said hi

RexGlass: can do

_ RexGlass is Offline _

_ Read By DetectiveSteel _

**Private Chat Between** **_SirCaroline_ ** **and** **_Vespa_ **

[19:04]

SirCaroline: Hey. 

_ Vespa is Online _

Vespa: hmm

Vespa: what's up

SirCaroline: have you seen my bra?

Vespa: umm ?

SirCaroline: It’s the one with the flowers on it

Vespa: I haven't yet, have you asked Buddy? 

SirCaroline: I haven't yet

Vespa: I haven’t seen it but if i do find it I'll let you know

SirCaroline: Thank you

Vespa: You’re welcome

_ Read by SirCaroline _

**Private Chat Between** **_SirAngelo_ ** **and** **_SirJuno_ **

[20:50]

SirAngelo: HELLO JUNO

SirAngelo: COULD YOU TELL BEN TO LOOK AT HIS PHONE PLEASE, I MESSAGED HIM

SirJuno: Yeah

SirJuno: He said he is gonna call you

SirAngelo: THANK YOU SO MUCH

_ Read By SirJuno _

**Private Chat Between** **_TheAnnoyingOne_ ** **and** **_TheLizard_ **

[22:28]

TheAnnoyingOne: :)

TheLizard: What

TheAnnoyingOne: Give me your thumbs

TheLizard: no

TheAnnoyingOne: Please

TheLizard: I’m blocking you. 

TheAnnoyingOne: What no! Don’t you dare!

_ TheLizard Blocked TheAnnoyingOne _

TheAnnoyingOne: I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I'm not sure when chapter 5 is gonna come out as of right now. I'm starting college soon and I feel it would take a lot out of me to try and do both things, but I'm gonna try and have chapter 5 out by the 25th. Again thank you to everyone that has been enjoying this au so far!


	5. Chapter 5: When All Is Said And Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usernames for this chapter:  
> Juno: GodDamnPrivateEye  
> Ben: DanceDanceRevolution, TwinkleToes  
> Rita: BallOfHugsAndLove  
> Peter: (currently) RexGlass, ChristoperMorales  
> Vespa: StabMom  
> Buddy: TeamMom  
> Jet: SpaceAce, SpaceMan  
> Arum: LordOfTheSwamp, LizardMan  
> Rilla: ExiledForScienceCrimes  
> Damien: TumblrAesthetic2k14  
> Angelo: SirAngelo  
> Caroline: TheWinterKnight  
> Marc: TheSalamander, DnDBoi  
> Talfryn: RatherBeOutdoors  
> Quanyii: BitchingWitching

_**Thursday** _

* * *

**Private Chat Between** **_DukeRose_ ** **and** **_DetectiveSteel_ **

[02:11]

_ {+40 Messages Above} _

DetectiveSteel: I mean, it sucked

DetectiveSteel: And I still have these moments where I’m like ‘What if..” ya know?

DukeRose: Yes I think I know the feeling

DetectiveSteel: Like she was AWFUL but she was still my mom? That sounds dumb

DukeRose: I wasn’t with Mag for very long for being taken away from him but even as a six-year-old I knew something was off

DukeRose: It’s so weird to look back and think of all of the right flags that were right there but because you were so young you didn’t know better

DetectiveSteel: Yeah…

DetectiveSteel: Shit it’s late

DukeRose: You’re right

DetectiveSteel: Look, would you like to hang out tomorrow technically today? Or even just call if we can’t hang out

DukeRose: I’m sure it won’t be a problem, I’ll ask when I wake up

DukeRose: Good Night Juno <3

DeteciveSteel: Good night Nureyev

_ Read by DukeRose _

**Group Chat “** **_Space and Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[07:23]

BitchingWitching is Online

BitchingWitching: Does anyone have any chocolate??

BitchingWitching: My period started and now all I want is chocolate

_ TheSalamander is Online _

TheSalamander: Gross

TheSalamander: I did not need to know that like at all

BitchingWitching: That sucks

BitchingWitching: Now do you have any chocolate or not

BitchingWitching: I know you stash stuff in your wheelchair

TheSalamander: No?? Quanyii do you know how wheelchairs work?

BallOfHugsAndLove: lmao

BallOfHugsAndLove: I have chocolate in my locker!

_ GodDamnPrivateEye is Online _

GodDamnPrivateEye: Don’t eat that chocolate

_ GodDamnPrivateEye is Offline _

BitchingWitching: ?????

TheSalamander: omg

BallOfHugsAndLove: IT’S PERFECTLY GOOD CHOCOLATE

BallOfHugsAndLove: THAT CHOCOLATE HAS ONLY BEEN IN MY LOCKER FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS

TheSalamander: Rita that sounds… not that great

BallOfHugsAndLove: It’s fine!

_ StabMom is Online _

BallOfHugsAndLove: Do you want it or not?

BitchingWitching: Maybe

TheSalamander: Ok so I just asked Tal and he said he has some stashed away

BitchingWitching: of course he has some

BitchingWitching: he is also the same person to know how to get free soda from the machine

StabMom: Because the school is dumb and charges you 3 times more then the stupid soda is even worth it. 

TheSalamender: I JUST TOLD TAL WHAT YOU JUST SAID AND NOW HE IS LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF

StabMom: Well, it’s fucking true

StabMom: It’s not that expensive to run those machines and the school makes a large profit off of them

StabMom: if anyone wants the codes for how to get free shit from the vending machines let me or Tal know.

BitchingWitching: Remind me to ask but also how do you even know how to do that??

StabMom: Oh Tal and I looked up how to do that our Freshman year

StabMom: Both of us are broke

BitchingWitching: You know what? Fair

StabMom: Alright everyone I’m going to class. 

StabMom is Offline

BallOfHugsAndLove: Aww :(

_ Read By BitchingWitching, TheSalamander, DukeRose, SpaceAce, TeamMom, ExiledForScienceCrimes _

**Private Chat Between** **_LizardMan_ ** **and** **_SpaceMan_ **

[09:56]

_ LizardMan is Online _

LizardMan: Let me kill Quanyii

_ SpaceMan is Online _

SpaceMan: ?

LizardMan: Shit, sorry I meant to send that to Juno

SpaceMan: I do not condone violence but may I ask what happened?

LizardMan: She

LizardMan: UGH

LizardMan: She just makes my blood boil. She keeps saying she wants to take my thumbs

LizardMan: Not only that but I’ve blocked her on everything! Because! She! Keeps! Staking! Me!

SpaceMan: Hmm that does sound like a problem

SpaceMan: Do you know why or what she needs your thumbs for? 

LizardMan: NO! And at this point, I’m too scared to ask

SpaceMan: That is fair. 

SpaceMan: I’ll ask her about it

LizardMan: Thank you?

SpaceMan: You are very welcome.

SpaceMan: Now I must get back to class

_ SpaceMan is Offline _

LizardMan: ???

**Private Chat Between** **_TwinkleToes_ ** **and** **_DnDBoi_ **

[10:12]

TwinkleToes: My Good Sir!

DnDBoi: Yes Sir Benten?

TwinkleToes: It would seem I need your help

DnDBoi: Yes?

TwinkleToes: I would like to be your beta reader

DnDboi: For…?

TwinkleToes: Your fics! Duh. 

DnDBoi: Oh

TwinkleToes: Please! 

TwinkleToes: Pretty please? For your very best friend?

DnDBoi: We both know that Peter is my very best friend

DnDBoi: But since you have already read like half of them I guess you can

TwinkleToes: WAIT IVE ONLY READ LIKE HALF???

DnDBoi: Do I look like someone that writes everything under one username? 

DnDBoi: The answer is no

DnDBoi: However since you are my friend you will get to be the second person I know irl to read this fic

DnDBoi Sent A Link

TwinkleToes: AAAA THAT’S YOU???

TwinkleToes also what do you mean I’m the second person?? Who’s the first??

DnDBoi: Peter

TwinkleToes: Oh, I didn’t think he read fanfic

DnDBoi: I needed a beta reader

TwinkleToes: Ah that makes more sense

DnDBoi: But yeah if you wanna be my beta reader I’d really like that 

DnDBoi: Since you like my work, but you have to keep in on the down-low

TwinkleToes: I can keep it on the very down-low ∩(︶▽︶)∩

DnDBoi: Cool cool Ok I have to go for now

TwinkleToes: Ok Bye Bye for now

_ DnDBoi Is Offline _

**Group Chat “** **_Space and Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[11:53]

_ TheSalamander is Online _

TheSalamander: I just heard someone dissing Undertale and calling it cringy

ExiledForScienceCrimes: They are wrong

DanceDanceRevolution: Gross

_ TheWinterKnight is Online _

_ WitchingBitching is Online  _

TheSalamander: Undertale is a CLASSIC

TheSalamander: Like it has such an awesome story, fantastically written characters, and the gameplay for it is just so well done

TheWinterKnight: This is one of the few times I will agree with you Marc

TheWinterKnight: As Quanyii and I have played it a couple of times now for the easter eggs

BitchingWitching: It’s sooooo good and everyone that claims it isn’t is fucking lying to themselves

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Don’t you write fanfic about Undertale

BitchingWitching: Yeah, but I write about lore and the magic of that universe because it’s sooo neat!

BitchingWitching: Everyone here knows I love writing lore,,, and maybe other things but those aren’t for your baby eyes hehe

TheSalamander: I write fanfics too but like it’s different

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Ok, but what is cringy and we all argue is cringy?

DanceDanceRevolution: Homestuck

TheWinterKnight: Homestuck

BallOfHugsAndLove: Homestuck

TheSalamander: Supernatural 

DanceDanceRevolution: lmao Marc that’s cause you are still into Homestuck

TheSalamander: I am not

TheWinterKnight: didn’t you and Peter cosplay homestuck characters?

TheSalamander: Wow I can not believe I am being called out

DanceDanceRevolution: Look Marc we still love you even with your terrible fandom chooses 

TheSalamander: Thank you ben at least you love me

ExiledForScienceCrimes: We were judging you Marc

TheSalamander: says ‘I LIVED for the warrior cats books in middle school’

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Wow, that was a low blow

DanceDanceRevolution: Look the warrior cats books weren’t even that bad

BallOfHugsAndLove: Yeah! I loved those books 

TheWinterKnight: Quanyii if you speak a word I will cut you, I can see your smiling face across the table and you are planning something

BitchingWitching: Oh you are no fun at all!!!

DanceDanceRevolution: OOOOOO TELL US HER DIRTY SECRETS

BitchingWitching: Oh you know I would babe but little miss frostbite will hurt me if I do (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

DanceDanceRevolution: Boo

ExciledForScienceCrimes: Oh ho

BitchingWitching: EVERYONE OFFLINE NOW 

TheSalamander: ????

ExciledForScienceCrimes: ???

DanceDanceRevolution: ??

BallOfHugsAndLove: ????

TheWinterKnight: ?

BitchingWitching: MIASMA IS WALKING OVER TO OUR TABLES

BallOfHugsAndLove: OH NO

_ TheSalamander is Offline _

_ ExciledForScienceCrimes is Offline _

_ TheWinterKnight is Offline _

_ SirAngelo is Offline _

_ BallOfHugsAndLove is Offline _

_ BitchingWitching is Offline _

_ SpaceAce is Offline _

**Group Chat “** **_Space and Fantasy Hoes_ ** **”**

[13:03]

_ ExiledForScienceCrimes is Online _

_ TheSalamander is Online _

_ BallOfHugsAndLove is Online _

_ BitchingWitch is Online _

ExiledForScienceCrimes: WHY DID SHE GIVE ME A DETENTION???

TheSalamander: She gave all of us detentions

BallOfHugsAndLove: On the plus side 

BallOfHugsAndLove: She isn’t going to be the one holding it that day so we can all hang out 

BitchingWitching: OOOOO I can bring popcorn

TheSalamander: Yes!!!

BallOfHugsAndLove: We can all go to my house after!!! 

TheSalamander: RILLA 

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Ask Tal

TheSalamander:  _ @RatherBeOutdoors _ Can we go to Rita’s on the day I have detention??? 

_ RatherBeOutdoors is Online _

RatherBeOutdoors: sure

_ RatherBeOutdoors is Offline _

BitchingWitching: yay!

ExiledForScienceCrimes: sweet

ExiledForScienceCrimes: ok we need to go to class

BitchingWitching: booo

BitchingWitching: fine

_ BitchingWitching is Offline _

_ ExiledForScienceCrimes is Offline _

_ TheSalamander is Offline _

_ BallOfHugsAndLove is Offline _

_ Read by DanceDanceRevolution, SpaceAce, WinterKnight, StabMom, TeamMom, GodDamnPrivateEye, TumblrAesthetic2k14, SirAngelo  _

  
  


**Private Chat Between** **_Juno_ ** **and** **_Vespa_ **

[14:09]

Vespa: STEEL YOU FUCKING PRICK

Juno: That wasn’t my fault

Vespa: LIKE HELL IT WASN’T

Juno: Wrong! That was all your fault!

Vespa: Steel so help me, I KNOW THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT

Juno: Now since when was it my fault huh? Fine how about it was both of our faults, but you would never say so because it was clearly your fault for this whole ass mess

Vespa: first and foremost Steel it wasn’t my vault that even happened! It was clearly you! 

Juno: Ughhhhh 

Juno: it was not!

Vespa: YES IT WAS YOU ASS

Juno: Oh wow, YOU THINK NAME CALLING IS GOING TO PROVE A POINT?

Vespa: UGH

Vespa: THIS IS STILL YOUR FAULT STEEL.

_ Vespa is Offline _

**Group Chat “** ** _Space_** **_and_** **_Fantasy_** **_Hoes_** **”**

[15:56]

_ {+40 Messages Above} _

SirAngelo: IS TYPICALLY BLUE, BUT “FANCY” SAPPHIRES ALSO OCCUR IN YELLOW, PURPLE, ORANGE, AND GREEN COLORS: “PARTI SAPPHIRES” SHOW TWO OR MORE COLORS

BallOfHugsAndLove: ooooo that's so neat!

BitchingWitching: Not to break whatever was happening in the chat above but what is a gender neutral replacement for sir and ma’am I like the energy of calling people by professional terms but gender isn’t real

TheSalamander: your highness is a fun one

BallOfHugsAndLove: Sir is gender neutral! Like all Knights are Sirs

SpaceAce: I’m thinking more on equal terms but I’ll call you your highness if you want

DanceDanceRevolution: I feel like it's considered pretty gendered outside of knighthood

GodDamnPrivateEye: I literally can’t think of anything lmao fake nonbinary person

LordOfTheSwamp: sir is gender-neutral technically, but culturally it's not often interpreted as gender-neutral

TheSalamder: I like partner because it makes me sound like a cowboy

ExiledForScienceCrimes: esteemed one

TheSalamander: minstrel 

BallOfHugsAndLove: Oh wise one

DanceDanceRevolution: Country Friend

TheWinterKnight: Bard

LordOfTheSwamp: Village hag

SpaceAce: the court jester

DanceDanceRevolution: clown

BallOfHugsAndLove: oh great alchemist

TheSalamander: Clown Town

StabMom: multiclass warlock barbarian

TheSalamander: not to get off of this but I just found a playlist called ‘Songs to get a divorce to” 

TheWinterKnight: What

DanceDanceRevolution: awaijlfnjeli

BallOfHugsAndLove: wnjailneiu

StabMom: lol

ExiledForScienceCrimes: Look Damien still has the best playlist name and it’s ‘Crying at 3am over my love for water’

TheSalamander: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN??

DanceDanceRevolution: MWAHAHA that’s so funny

ExiledForScienceCrimes: I don’t know and I don’t ask

DanceDanceRevolution: I still think my favorite playlist name is “Music to eat chicken nuggets to” 

TheSalamander: ok but that is super funny

_ RatherBeOutdoors is Online _

RatherBeOutdoors: I came on here to tell everyone what Angelo just did

ExiledForScienceCrimes: what

DanceDanceRevolution: omfg what

TheSalamander: HA

RatherBeOutdoors: So I asked to look something up on his phone and his search history is terrible

RatherBeOutdoors: He looked up ‘GOOGLE DOT COM”, “WHERE ARE ROCKS”, and “HOW TIGHT HUG?” 

TheSalamander: AHHAHA THOSE ARE ALL SO FUNNY

ExiledForScienceCrimes: does he really type ‘dot com’????

BallOfHugsAndLove: Aww the hug one is really cute

RatherBeOutdoors: ok I have to go Angelo and I have to finish studying.

TheSalamander: bye have fun!

BallOfHugsAndLove: bye bye!!! 

_ RatherBeOutdoors is Offline _

  
  
  


**Private Chat Between** **_LordArum_ ** **and** **_ChristopherMorales_ **

[16:42]

LordArum: What even the hell is your new username

ChristopherMorales: It’s for something

LordArum: Who are you pulling a con on now?

ChristopherMorales: Do you really want to know?

LordArum: Let me ask a second question, and is it legal?

ChristopherMorales: …. Yes

LordArum: You hesitated so I’m going out on an educated guess and saying it’s borderline legal or am I wrong dearest brother of mine?

ChristopherMorales: I’m going to say it is but you also wouldn’t want the details. 

LordArum: I am not going to be asking anymore questions about your barely legal cons and decide to move on from this unwanted topic. 

ChristopherMorales: Alright so what were you going to ask

LordArum: I have a duel tomorrow night and I would appreciate it if you could keep the other three idiots out of my face

ChristoperMorales: And what do I get out of this Arum?

LordArum: My undying love

ChristoperMorales: HA, you just gave me a good laugh right then

ChristoperMorales: How about you owe me a favor?

LordArum: Deal. 

ChristoperMorales: Alright I’ll keep the three idiots out of your hair while you have your homoerotic duel. 

LordArum: I’m leaving, good bye

_ LordArum is Offline _

_ Read by ChristoperMorales _

**Private Chat Between** **_Caroline_ ** **and** **_Talfryn_ **

[20:33]

Caroline: I need it. 

Talfryn is Online

Talfryn: Need what?

Caroline: The link. 

Talfryn: Oh right!

Talfryn: Umm I’m not finished yet

Caroline: what?

Talfryn: I’ll have it finished tomorrow! I have been really busy

Caroline: Ugh fine but I need it by tomorrow. 

Talfryn: can do

_ Read by Caroline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a hot second, school really has been kicking my ass. Here it is the long-awaited chapter, and do not think I have given up on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Me starting another work? never
> 
> Anyways I have wanted to do a text fic for a while and I already had the plot ready to go but I just hadn't started it. This is also going to be so much fun since we can read everyone's conversations once we get this ball rolling. I will be posting every 2 weeks!


End file.
